Various 2-oxa-isocephem compounds are known which have antimiCrObial activity as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 57-192587.
However, the 2-oxa-isocephem compounds of this invention are structurally different from the conventional 2-oxa-isocephem compounds,